


Personal Effects

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chocolate Box Treat, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Velveteen is desperate for Aleister to call. So he takes increasingly desperate measures.





	Personal Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanternhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/gifts).



Everyone knows you need personal effects to put a spell on someone real good, the right way. You can start with one of their possessions, something they own. Aleister left the book he was reading on the table in the cafeteria, and Velveteen took it. Easy as walking. He barely realized he had done it until he was out of sight and breathing heavy, thinking of one night in Houston.

Practical Sigil Magic. Hmm, Velveteen thought, looking at the cover. Might be useful.

He set a red candle on it that night, Aleister’s name carved into the side of the wax with a pin, and let it burn. Aleister didn’t call.

The next day they had promo class. Velveteen came in late and sat next to Aleister in the place left empty by the new guy who was in the hot seat at the front of the room. Their arms brushed against each other, sitting close.

“Velveteen,” Aleister whispered, “I think—” But he didn’t get to finish that thought for being called on by Regal to show the new kids how it’s done.

Velveteen swiped his water bottle while he was up, and he didn’t even notice.

He took it home and jammed a candle in the mouth, letting it burn down to the nub, until it went out, wax running down the side of the bottle and making a big, red puddle. He stared at the shape it took, but all he saw was a big zero. Aleister had said his name (a couple of times now)—but Velveteen wanted him to call it. They had been so close.

It was a towel next, grabbed after a workout, faintly smelling of the disinfectant they used on the equipment. The candle melted down into the fabric. Then it was a sock. And then a beard hair, snatched from the sink. Velveteen anointed the candle with oils and rolled it in herbs, and still, nothing more than a backwards glance, a nod in passing, fleeting eye contact.

And then. Velveteen stayed late at the PC for no reason he could recall other than the need to be alone.

The locker room was empty save for the sound of flesh against flesh when Velveteen came out of the shower. He froze, hearing a sound he knew well, someone breathing hard. He glanced in a mirror to see around the corner—and he’d recognize that tattoo anywhere. The devil girl stared at him as Velveteen watched Aleister’s body bob up and down with the unmistakable motion.

Everybody knows that’s the most powerful of them all, if you can get it. Blood, bone, or bird spit. Velveteen felt a sense of certainty, of rightness. Aleister would have to love him now. At least he would have to call him. He could work with that.

He watched and saw Aleister turn, his throat moving in a soundless gulp. Velveteen inched forward, peeking around the corner, and saw a glimpse of Aleister’s cock before he clamped a tissue over it, groaning as he came. His neck arched back and his eye were shut tight.

Velveteen bit his cheek to keep silent, and to keep from taking himself in hand right then.

Aleister caught his breath and shook himself out, zipping up and dropping the tissue into a waste basket. He walked away.

Velveteen counted to twenty, his back pressed against the cool tile wall. And then he turned the corner to collect his prize. It was still warm in his hand, like a living thing. He held the towel around his waist with his other hand.

“Did you like the show?” Aleister said in his brittle, clipped way. He stepped out from around a locker.

In a flash, Velveteen‘s head snapped up and he dropped the tissue. “Show?”

“Well, that is what you call it when you perform in front of an audience,” he said. He glanced down very briefly. “I think you liked it.”

Velveteen’s eyes blazed with indignance. “What. No, I’m just throwing away garbage.”

“Yes, and you were recycling my water bottle, and washing my towel for me. How thoughtful.” Aleister stepped closer. Velveteen swallowed hard.

“I’ve been burning candles every goddamn night,” Velveteen swore. “Red candles with your name on them, why won’t you come back?” His voice broke.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Aleister asked. “And so are you. Do you think I leave my personal effects lying around by accident?”

Velveteen frowned. He thought about everything he had picked up as if it had just fallen into his lap. Like a book about sigils. That you could easily put on your personal effects...he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

Aleister stepped closer and his vest brushed Velveteen’s skin. His fingers found Velveteen’s, where they were clutching the towel. One gentle tug and it dropped, leaving nothing between them.

“How about we both get what we want,” Aleister said. He lowered himself to his knees and Velveteen sucked in a gasp.

“Does a gasp mean yes?” Aleister asked.

Velveteen backed up a step, bracing himself against the wall. “Please,” he said, “Please, god, yes.”

Aleister crawled toward him, not debased but exalted. He wrapped a fist around Velveteen’s cock and worked it with his hand for a few strokes. He licked the head with a soft, wet tongue and pins and needles went through Velveteen’s whole body.

Sucking in earnest now, Aleister’s eyes flew open and they shared a glance. It was so good, even after what they shared in Houston Velveteen had barely dared to dream of this. Was this a dream? He curled his toes and pinched himself, feeling a little less dazed by strangeness but the world around him remained definitely real.

“Please don’t let this be the last time,” Velveteen said. He was close to the edge.

Aleister didn’t stop what he was doing to answer. His right hand snaked up Velveteen’s thigh and around to caress his ass. His head bobbed with effort, sweetly entangled.

Velveteen let out a choked-off cry and came, Aleister swallowing around him. When he was finished, he licked him clean, too, sitting back on his heels and smoothly transitioning to a cross-legged pose. Velveteen sank down to the floor, snatching his towel back to sit on. They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breaths and coming back to their bodies.

“Velveteen. Can I kiss you?” Aleister asked.

“Say it again.”

“Velveteen. Velveteen Dream.”

His name on Aleister’s lips was almost enough. But not quite.

“Yes,” Velveteen said. “Oh, yes.”


End file.
